Is This How It Ends?
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Castle gets the wrong idea when he overhears Beckett on the phone.
1. Chapter 1

This happened instead of the other fics I'm meant to be writing, sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"Dad, you have to stop moping."

"I'm not moping." Okay, so maybe he was moping but he wasn't going to admit that to his daughter. He'd thought he'd had a chance with Beckett, he really did, but then earlier today he'd heard her on the phone with someone, planning a date. That had been enough for him to make a quick excuse to leave and ever since then he's been at home moping. Of course his daughter noticed and but he refused to tell her what was wrong.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Really, you're going to argue with me on this one?"

"Yes." Alexis almost wanted to laugh at the childish look on her father's face but then she remembered that her father was upset so decided against it.

"Can you do me a favour then?"

He let out a deep breath, he'd do anything for his daughter, "Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"Go out tonight." Anything except that.

"What? Alexis, I really don't feel like being around anyone, I just want to be alone."

"You need cheering up, and I know the best way to do that." She was planning something, she just wasn't going to tell him that. Well it wasn't even her plan anyway so she certainly wasn't going to tell him.

"Movies and ice cream with my favourite daughter?" he asked, knowing that that wasn't what she seemed to have in mind but hoping anyway.

"No. Ryan and Esposito. They'll be here soon so go put on something nice."

"What did you do?" He really didn't feel like going out tonight even if it was with the boys.

"Nothing," which was technically true because this wasn't her plan. She just hoped this plan was going to work, it already hasn't started out as planned but with some minor adjustments (and persuasion from Alexis), hopefully everything would work out fine.

"I really don't-" Alexis interrupted him before he could finish.

"Dad, now," and she was using her no-nonsense voice so Castle knew not to argue. He reluctantly went to his room to do as she'd requested, knowing he'd only find out what was going on if he followed along with whatever she seemed to be planning.

**XXX**

"You guys aren't going to tell me what's going on, are you?"

"No," replied both Ryan and Esposito at the same time. Something was going on, and Castle still couldn't figure out what it was. They were being too secretive. They'd come by the loft about half an hour after his conversation with Alexis. When he'd asked them then, they'd said it was to cheer him up after Alexis called and while that made sense, now they weren't telling him where they were going.

"Come on guys, you've got to give me something," replied Castle, his writer's mind coming up with all different places they could be going.

When they just shook their heads, he knew he was going to get nothing out of them.

"Fine," he pouted, he'd find out soon enough anyway.

He was slightly disappointed when not long later, they pulled up in front of The Old Haunt.

"Really? You were keeping this a secret from me? Taking me to my own bar?" He was sort of enjoying trying to come up with ideas for what was going on. Now that it seemed they really were just taking him out for a drink to cheer him up, he felt himself slipping back into the sadness and hurt that came with thoughts of Beckett and the date she was probably on right now.

A surge of jealously rushed through Castle. He always thought that he'd at least have a chance to fight for her, to tell her how he felt before she broke his heart, he didn't think he'd overhear her with another man and just give up. But if Beckett didn't want him, there was nothing he could do about it.

With that depressing thought, he followed the boys into his bar. He gave a half-hearted wave to the barman as they entered before they went and took a seat near the back in one of the more secluded booths.

As soon as they were seated however, the boys stood again which got them a confused look from Castle.

"I..uhhh..need the bathroom," said Ryan, looking over at Esposito to help him out, maybe they should've come up with a better excuse to leave than that.

"Me too." Esposito sent Ryan an apologetic look.

"We'll be right back," Ryan said and before Castle could reply, they turned and left.

"Ok, so much for cheering me up," Castle mumbled to their retreating figures. He pulled out his phone, not really knowing what he was going to do with it. He settled on playing a game while waiting for them to come back. He had the urge to call Beckett but he didn't think he could handle it if he called and she told him she was busy, knowing that busy meant with another man.

He'd been playing his game for a while when he realised the boys hadn't returned so he looked up and glanced around the bar. And it was at exactly the wrong moment. There she was, the woman of his dreams, here at his bar. She was talking to the barman, ordering drinks and he felt sick when he realised that she'd brought her date here, of all places, why did she have to bring him to his bar?

He was getting up, he was leaving, he wasn't going to sit around and watch her be happy with someone that wasn't him. But then she caught his eye, and she was smiling? That wasn't right, was it? Why would she be smiling? Shouldn't she look embarrassed, or at least shocked to see him here when she was on a date with someone else?

He stood anyway, headed for the door, he couldn't be here right now. He didn't even make it half way before Beckett intercepted him, two drinks in her hands.

"Castle," said Beckett, smiling and offering him one of the drinks.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," answered Castle, pushing past Beckett, trying to ignore the hurt that flashed across her face.

"Castle, wait," called Beckett, thoroughly confused by his actions but he didn't listen, just left the bar as quickly as he could.

He couldn't be there, couldn't be with her knowing she was with someone. He'd done it before and he wouldn't, he couldn't, do it again. He knew now that he couldn't keep following her, not until he'd gotten over her. He wanted her to be happy, he really did, but if that meant she was happy with someone else, he couldn't watch.

He'd need some time, some time to get over her and move on. Maybe he'd take a break, go to The Hamptons for a few months. He knew he couldn't keep shadowing her, not when he felt like this. Not when every time he looked at her, he wanted to pull her close, run his hand over her cheek, tangle his hand in her hair and kiss her.

Beckett stood in shock as she watched him leave, this was certainly not how she expected this night to go. She looked down at the drinks in her hand, walking back over to the bar to put them down, no longer feeling like drinking them. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't feel about her the way she thought, the way his smiles and looks told her he did.

She quickly left the bar, hoping he'd still be there but knowing he'd be gone. Maybe she was just too late, maybe he'd moved on. But why was he still following her? And why did he leave so quickly, he should've at least had the decency to tell her that he didn't feel the same.

Her heart broke a little at that thought and she quickly hailed a cab, wanting to get back to her apartment before the tears started. It was her fault anyway, she'd waited too long. At that thought her heart broke a little more, knowing that she could've had everything she'd ever wanted, be with the man she loved, if only she hadn't been too scared to take the leap earlier.

**XXX**

She cried herself to sleep that night, thinking about how differently she'd imagined tonight ending. She'd wished she was in his arms, surrounded by the warmth and comfort that was Richard Castle. But instead she's alone in her cold bed, arms wrapped tightly around herself and wishing the night had ended differently.

**XXX**

Castle lay in bed that night, not being able to sleep, thinking only of Beckett. His daughter was nowhere to be seen when he'd arrived home which he was thankful for, he didn't want her to see his tears.

Tomorrow he'd call Beckett and tell her he was going to be taking a break to write and he wouldn't be at the precinct any time soon. He'd leave out the part about not wanting to see her with another man. Maybe once his heart had healed a bit, he'd return, but he knew that that was unlikely, he'd never get over someone like Beckett and seeing her would only bring all his feeling for her rushing back. It was best to keep his distance and maybe one day, they could be friends again but he needed to heal first.

He fell asleep in the early hours of the morning with Beckett's smiling face in his mind but now, instead of smiling at him, she was smiling at someone else.

If only he'd known her date had been with him and not someone else, that she'd been planning this for a while and with the help of the boys and Alexis, she was going to tell him how she felt. Maybe if she'd known that he'd overhear her on the phone, maybe the entire evening would've turned out differently.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows for the previous chapter, I'm completely overwhelmed by the response and I can't thank you guys enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Beckett's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"Is everything set for tonight?"

"Everything's ready. Don't worry detective, we'll get him to The Old Haunt by 8."

""Okay, thanks." Beckett really was thankful that Alexis and the boys were helping her out. She'd spent hours trying to decide the best way to tell him and she'd decided that The Old Haunt was a good place. They'd spent many nights their together and with their friends and she knew the place meant a lot to him, to both of them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe it's finally happening, that we're finally going to go out on a date."

"I think he's going to be very shocked when you show up at his boy's night tonight." Beckett laughed, imagining the look on Castle's face when she did, especially in the dress that she'd picked out to wear.

"I'll see you later." Beckett was smiling when she hung up the phone, relieved that Castle's daughter was so eager to help them get together, she was glad that she had her approval. Everything was ready, and tonight, she was going to finally tell Castle how she felt.

Beckett turned when she heard movement behind her and saw Castle had just arrived at her desk.

"Hey," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hey," he paused, "listen, something's come up and I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" He sounded different, and the smile he was giving her looked rather forced.

"Everything's fine, just some book stuff I have to take care of. I'll see you later."

Beckett barely got out a "goodbye" before Castle had turned and left. That was strange. She texted Alexis to tell her that something seemed off with her father and to ask her if they should change their plans. If their plans fell through for tonight, she'd go and see him, just to make sure everything really was okay.

**XXX**

The day passed slowly, Beckett getting more and more nervous and excited as the day went on. This was it, this was finally it, she was finally ready and she was going to go after everything she wanted.

Lately her mind had been wandering a lot, well a lot more than usual. She couldn't help but imagine what her future with Castle could be like. And not just the physical relationship, but the emotional one as well. She'd have someone she could go to for comfort, who could make her happy when she was sad or had had a rough day and she wanted that person to be him and she could do the same for him. She imagined them getting married and maybe even having a couple kids and she really wanted that, she wanted all of it and she just hoped tonight went as planned so maybe one day she could.

XXX

She'd received a text not long ago from Esposito saying they were on their way to pick up Castle, and then another one not long later from Alexis saying her father was on his way to The Old Haunt. The plan was for the boys to get him seated at a table at the bar then leave and once they were clear, she'd join Castle for a drink.

After a drink or two she was going to invite him back to her place. Not that she expected anything to happen, but she wanted to talk to him, some place where they could be alone and wouldn't be interrupted. They could order takeaway and just sit and talk, get everything out in the open.

They'd been getting closer and closer recently and Beckett was ready to let him in fully, to tell him how she felt, or at least that she wanted more, wanted them to be more.

Beckett was at The Old Haunt waiting for a signal, the signal that would tell her that Castle was alone. She was in the bathroom and would come out when she got a text from Ryan.

A few more minutes and she received Ryan's text and it was her turn now. Her heart rate sped up at the thought of how Castle would react to seeing her, what he'd say when he realised what she'd done and how he could react to her telling him what she wants.

Her throat went dry and she thought drinks would be a good idea first, and if she offered him a drink, he'd at least have to stay to drink it.

She was at the bar when she felt eyes on her and he turned, noticing Castle had already spotted her. Oh well, he was going to see her soon anyway. He looked shocked at seeing her there, which of course he was, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, the smile that she saved just for him.

But then he was getting up, and making his way across the bar but he wasn't looking at her, he was heading for the door. He couldn't be that mad at her could he? It must be something else then. She quickly grabbed the drinks the bartender had just placed in front of her and she made to intercept Castle, wondering what he was doing.

"Castle," she said, smiling and offering him one of the drinks.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," he answered, pushing past her and Beckett couldn't stop the look of hurt that flashed across her face at Castle's rejection.

"Castle, wait," she called, thoroughly confused by his actions but he didn't listen, just left the bar as quickly as he could.

Beckett stood in shock as she watched him leave, not entirely sure what was happening. This was certainly not how she expected this night to go, why would he leave? She looked down at the drinks in her hand, walking back over to the bar to put them down, no longer feeling like drinking them. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't feel about her the way she thought, the way his smiles and looks told her he did.

Maybe he was over her?

No, she couldn't think like that. But she hadn't waited too long, had she? That thought sent her heart into overdrive with panic and fear.

She hoped she'd see him outside the bar when she left but he was already gone. Maybe she really had left it too late.

Maybe she'd gone about this evening in all the wrong way, maybe she should've just asked him out to begin with? But there were so many "maybe's" and it seemed they'd may have just missed their chance to be together.

But this wasn't Castle, was it? She'd admit that they haven't been the best at communicating in the past but surely he would have at least said something before he left. Did it have something to do with why he'd left so suddenly earlier today? She'd considered calling him several times but each time she stopped herself, knowing that she'd see him tonight and hopefully they'd get everything out in the open. So much for that plan.

She quickly hailed a cab, wanting to get home as soon as possible. She didn't want anyone to see her when she broke down, which she knew would happen. She'd missed her chance with everything she'd ever wanted and she'd never forgive herself for that.

She couldn't get his face out of her mind, the look of hurt that he'd masked with indifference. Had she done something that changed his feelings for her? Or had she just waited too long, trying to be better, trying to be ready to accept the love he gave her and so she could give it back in return.

She cried herself to sleep, his face in her mind, wishing he was here with her and that the night had ended differently.

**XXX**

She woke the next morning, feeling even more exhausted than the night before. But in the light of the day she knew what to do, she wasn't giving up without a fight.

* * *

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the final chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed/favourited/followed this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Beckett was up and out of bed and pulling on clothes as soon as she knew what she was going to do. She was going to go see Castle and explain everything and if he rejected her then, at least she'd know for sure how he felt and she could work on getting over him.

She was just grabbing her keys when a knock at her door startled her. It was barely 7am, who would be here to see her at this time? A quick glance through the hole in the door surprised her, and she was pulling the door open, a look of confusion on her face.

"Castle?"

"Hi, umm...," he hadn't really planned what he was going to say but looking down, he realised Beckett looked dressed and ready to leave. And suddenly he didn't even know what he was doing here. It was all so clear in his head before.

He'd been going to leave, he really had, escape to The Hamptons like last time, but he just couldn't do it, not again, he couldn't leave her like that. So he'd come here to explain everything from his odd behaviour last night to the fact that he was madly and completely in love with her but now he didn't know what to say.

And what if her mystery man was here? That thought had Castle looking past Beckett and into her apartment, trying to see any signs that someone else was here.

"Castle?" He'd been quiet for too long and Beckett couldn't tell what was going through his mind.

"Sorry, you were going out, I'll leave you to it then," replied Castle, turning to leave. If she'd been called for a case, he assumed she would've called him too.

"Castle, why did you come here?" Beckett asked, Castle turning back to look at her.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, and that was when his carefully constructed facial expression slipped for a second and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course it does," said Beckett, placing her hand on Castle's arm gently as he tried to turn away again.

He looked at her hand and then up to meet her eyes and he saw pain there but also something he would've called love if he didn't know any better.

When he just stared at her, not saying anything, Beckett spoke again, "Don't you want to know where I was going?"

He remained silent still but looked away. He did want to know, but not if it involved whoever the other guy was.

"Castle, look at me," once he was looking back at her, she continued, "I was going to see you."

"What?" Now it was his turn to look confused, why on earth was she going to see him?

They were still standing in her doorway and she thought this conversation was better had inside, "come in, we need to talk."

Castle was so confused, he had no idea what was happening but he couldn't say no to her when she was looking at him like that so he stepped through the door.

"Coffee?" she asked, wanting to maintain some normality in what was happening.

Castle just nodded as he removed his coat and then took a seat on the couch while she moved around her kitchen, preparing a cup for each of them.

Castle didn't know what to do now, his mind going through all the possible reasons she may have been coming to see him so early in the morning.

Not long later Beckett returned with two cups of coffee, fingers brushing Castle's as she handed it to him.

They sat in awkward silence while they drank their coffee, Castle still not knowing what to say and Beckett trying to find the right words.

Beckett was surprised Castle hadn't said anything in so long and she finally couldn't take the silence or the blank look that had returned to Castle's face so she spoke, "look, about last night, I should've just told you".

Castle was brought out of his thoughts when Beckett spoke. He couldn't see any evidence that anyone else had been here for which he was incredibly relieved about but he was still mad and upset about what he'd seen last night.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Beckett," replied Castle, not being able to keep the anger from his voice.

Beckett was taken aback by the anger in his voice and the fact that he had called her "Beckett." Lately, he'd been calling her "Kate" with increasing frequency and which was usually accompanied with soft eyes and his gentlest smile.

"You're mad? I thought you'd be happy," she paused, "but I guess that's my fault for not telling you sooner."

"It would've been nice to know sooner, but I guess you were only thinking about yourself." He could've already been over her (ha, like that was possible) if he'd known sooner he never stood a chance. He thought that they'd been getting closer recently, closer to the point of "more than just friends" but apparently he was wrong.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your latest boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I thought I might soon but after last night apparently I was wrong." Beckett really had no idea where Castle was going with this now.

"What do you mean you thought you might?"

"Why do you think I was out last night?"

Castle didn't want to have this conversation, he'd even changed his mind about telling her how he felt but Beckett's face told him he wasn't going anywhere until they'd finished this conversation, "I heard you on the phone, you were there for a date."

The sadness and hurt in Castle's eyes and voice when he spoke told Beckett that she was obviously missing something. And then she realised what it was.

"Oh my God," she gasped, "Castle, no, it's not what you think. That's why you left so suddenly last night? I'm so sorry." As she finished speaking, she took one of his hands in hers and was glad he didn't pull away. He thought she was there to meet some other guy which was so far from the truth that she almost couldn't believe Castle had thought that.

"I'm confused Beckett, what's going on?"

"I-" she got cut off by the ringing of her phone. Now, really? She just prayed it wasn't a case, this conversation wasn't one she wanted interrupted, not one as important as this.

She gave Castle an apologetic look before answering her phone, "Beckett."

A minute later she was hanging up after Esposito had given her the address of their latest crime scene.

"Looks like we've got a case," Beckett said awkwardly with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wasn't sure where they now stood after their interrupted conversation, would Castle still want to work with her on the case?

Castle didn't know what to do, one minute Beckett had been apologizing for something, what that something was he didn't know but he desperately wanted to, and now they had to put to conversation on hold for a case.

Beckett stood. "Are you coming? Or should we meet up after the case is done?" Beckett asked, unsure of herself but now she at least had some idea of what was wrong with Castle.

"No, I'm coming," replied Castle, standing as well, "but we will talk about this later, right?"

"Of course. And for the record Castle, I'm not seeing anyone, there is no one else," Beckett said, keeping eye contact with Castle until he nodded although he still looked rather confused.

**XXX**

"Home time?" asked Beckett. They'd had a long day and it was after 10pm. They weren't going to get any further on the case tonight so it'd be best if they started fresh in the morning.

It had been a bit awkward at the beginning, Beckett driving Castle to the crime scene but they didn't speak. Their conversation was one for when there would be no distractions and it didn't look like they'd get the opportunity for that until at least tonight.

Even after the car ride, Castle had spent the day mostly silent, thinking about what Beckett had said earlier. She didn't have a date last night, or at least she wasn't seeing anyone, so why had she been at the bar last night? And her phrasing stuck in his mind, "there is no one else," that means there was someone, right? And could that someone possibly be him? He tried not to think about that too much, if he got his hopes up again and they were crushed, he doesn't think he'd survive.

"Okay," replied Castle as he gathered his things and Beckett put on her coat. The boys had just left, leaving them standing alone at her desk.

"Do you want to come over? I mean, you don't have to but-"

"How about my place?" Castle asked, putting his hand on her arm to stop her from going on.

Castle knew he was missing some part of the story so while he was still hurt, he didn't want to be mad at her for something that may not even be true. He would wait to hear the full story before he reacted and whatever she said tonight would determine exactly what he would tell her. Whether it was that he was madly in love with her, or that he was taking some time off for writing (and to get over her), he wouldn't know until he spoke to her but he hoped with all that he was that it was the first one.

"Sure."

**XXX**

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Castle asked once they'd entered his loft and they were hanging up their coats

"No thanks," said Beckett so Castle gestured for her to lead the way over to the couch so they could finally have the talk that had been hanging over their heads and been in their minds all day.

"Your mother and Alexis?" Beckett asked.

"Alexis is probably already asleep and mother was going out for the evening so I wouldn't expect her home until the morning."

At least they had little chance of being interrupted then, thought Beckett.

Castle was silent so Beckett thought it was better if she spoke first again, it was her fault that they were in this mess after all.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, it's my fault," said Beckett, not taking Castle's hand this time but desperately wanting to.

"What's all your fault?"

"All of this, I should've just told you the truth."

"And what truth is that?" Castle desperately hoped this wasn't where she said she was seeing someone. Despite her earlier assurances that she wasn't, he still wasn't entirely sure.

"That I like you."

"You what?" Castle asked once he'd found the ability to speak again.

"I like you, I have feelings for you. And last night, with the help of the boys and Alexis, I was going to tell you that."

"What?" Ok, now Castle was really confused.

"We had a plan, they were meant to get you to The Old Haunt where I was going to meet you." She wanted to tell him the whole truth, wanted there to be no doubt about how she felt about him.

"But the date you were talking about, the guy you were talking to on the phone?"

"You must have heard me talking to Alexis yesterday, and the date I was talking about, it was supposed to be with you."

"With me?" This conversation was confusing Castle more by the minute.

"Castle," Beckett laughed, shaking her head as she took his hand, he was finding it hard to follow their conversation tonight.

He looked down at the hand she'd just taken then up again to see her smiling.

"So, just for the record," Castle said, brain finally catching up with what she was saying and what it meant for them, "there is no other guy and your date last night was meant to be with me?"

"Yes," she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"And," he cleared his throat, "And you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," she said again, her smile growing wider.

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, because I have feelings for you too," and then his lips were on hers and he put his arms around her to pull her closer. They broke apart not long later, neither of them being able control the grins on their faces.

"This is certainly not how I thought I'd be spending tonight," said Castle, face growing serious again.

"Me neither," replied Beckett, resting her forehead against Castle's.

"I was going to leave," said Castle, pulling back to look Beckett in the eye. "After I heard you had a date, I thought you didn't have any feelings for me, that you were just stringing me along and that broke my heart. But I just couldn't do that to you, leave again like that, so I came to see you, to tell you that I…to fight for you."

Beckett couldn't believe she'd done that to him, almost broke him, she could hear it in his voice, just because she hadn't outright told him how she'd felt and instead he'd overheard a conversation and thought the worst.

"I'm glad you didn't leave," said Beckett, cupping Castle's cheek in her hand.

"I'm glad I didn't either," Castle replied, leaning into Beckett's touch.

"This morning I was going to see you, to tell you the truth. Even though I thought I'd already lost you, I was going to fight for you too," replied Beckett, smiling when she saw the way Castle was looking at her now, like she was the only woman in the world.

"I'll never stop fighting for you," replied Castle, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Neither will I."

After that, all they did was kiss some more before they both went to bed. Castle hadn't wanted Beckett to leave and since she didn't want to either, she'd accepted his invitation to stay.

They lay awake that night together in bed, Castle wrapped around Beckett and Beckett curled against his body. It was a rocky start to their relationship but at least now they were on the right track and their feelings were out in the open.

"Goodnight, Kate," Castle said into Beckett's ear before pulling her even closer, reveling in the way he could now touch her like this, hold her like this and she seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did.

"Goodnight, Rick," Beckett replied, before smiling at how surrounded by Castle she currently was, never wanting to leave his arms again.

They both drifted off to sleep not long after, no longer worrying about what the future might bring because now they could face it together.

It turns out it wasn't the end after all, it was just the beginning.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read this. Review?


End file.
